Rising Sun
by Silverstripe106
Summary: This is the story of a cat named Dawn, a kittypet who has a dream that leads her to the clans.  Don't worry it won't be exactly like firestar's story.  Its Adventure with a touch of kitty romance! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi People! OK just so everyone knows, this is my first fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Warriors series or any of the awesome characters. But Dawn is mine! I made her up! You can't have her!**

Dawn, a silver-gray she-cat with dark gray stripes and blue eyes, stared out into the forest from her yard wondering what life would be like if she lived out there. She had heard the cats out there at times and sometimes even seen them. They frightened her yes, but she also admired their freedom. Often she wondered if it would be worth leaving her house folk to live among the forest cats.

"I doubt those cats would accept me," she said sadly to herself, "After all I am barely more than six moons old. Besides," she told herself, " Those cats are wild and they would probably shred me the second they saw me!"

She leaped down from her spot on the fence and padded back into her house. Dawn looked at her food bowl with disgust. "This food is disgusting!" she remarked as she ate a few mouthfuls of the dry tasteless food. After she finished eating she settled down in her bed for a good night sleep.

As soon as Dawn closed her eyes she felt as though she had been drenched in ice-cold water. She opened her eyes to find that she was running through a forest chasing a squirrel!

" Where am I?" she wondered aloud. But Dawn kept chasing the squirrel; it was the best feeling she had ever had in her life! Never had she experienced the wonderful rush of adrenaline while hunting, or the excitement of closing in on her prey!

Now Dawn had the squirrel cornered. As she bunched up her muscles, ready to spring the scent of many strange cats drifted into her scent glands. She was so distracted that she stopped running to look around for the cats she had scented. To her surprise, Dawn only saw two cats; one was fiery red in color and the other was the color of ash. Suddenly everything went pitch black and Dawn heard a voice say, _" Remember what you have seen young one, for both of these cats will have a great impact upon your life." _

And with those words Dawn opened her eyes to find that she was curled up in her basket, safe at home.

"Wow, what a dream," she said, even though she felt in her fur that what she had just seen had been no ordinary dream.

"_Did I just have a vision?" _She wondered as she drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: Yes I can hear you all screaming "this sounds way too much like Firestar!" I know it does but hear me out; Dawn's story will defiantly be different from Firestar's. Anyway I would appreciate it if you would all R&R! No reviews means no new chapter! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A big thank you to my reviewers, Snowfur and Marauder girl 78! And now here is the next chapter i promised with reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own Warriors. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

The next morning when Dawn woke up she pondered the dream, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Maybe it doesn't mean anything," she said to herself ,"Maybe it was just a dream." Even as she said this, Dawn knew it wasn't true. "I need to find out what this means, it must be important," she meowed. Suddenly another thought struck Dawn, "If it was a vision, who sent it to me?"

The thought of a being so powerful that it could send her visons was a little frightening to Dawn. But then she realized that the voice who had spoken to her the previous night had not sounded frightening at all. In fact it had sounded very kind. Despite this realization, Dawn was no closer to figuring out what her vision meant.

"Well I'm not going to find the answer sitting here in my bed!" , she exclaimed. So she went out in to her yard after taking a few bites of her food and lapping up some water. Once in her yard Dawn gave herself a good wash. Cleaning her fur always helped Dawn think and clear her head. It was like she was washing away all of her worries with each swipe of her tounge.

After her wash Dawn decided to jump up onto her fence to stare out into the forest. She had a feeling it might give her some answers. She sat perfectly still keeping all of her senses alert, as she stared into the trees, watching, waiting and wondering.

"Where do those two cats from my dream come from?" she wondered. She certainly hadn't seen either of the cats around her nest before. Then again that wasn't surprising, seeing as Dawn lived in the house around this area of the forest. The only other house she knew of was on the other side of the lake ,near a large place with lots of horses.

Suddenly a flash of movement caught her eye just as the scent of a strange cat drifted into her scent glands. Dawn jumped down from the fence and tried to figure out where she had seen the movement. She looked around but she couldn't see any other cats.

" What am I thinking? I should just try to scent the cat!", she meowed. So she scented the air but could not pick up the same at scent she had smelled earlier. Dawn walked up to the edge of the forest but then she hesitated. Fear was keeping her back. "Do I really want to go in there?" she asked herself.

The answer came to her as suddenly as she saw the shape of a cat running through the trees.

**A/N: Ok theres the chapter. Same drill as last time, no review no Chapter. And yes it was short but these things happen. R&R! PLease! i want more reviews than the two i had last chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews!**

**Sweptoverbypupppylove: I think you have me mixed up with someone else. your co-author is silverspirit11 and i am silverstripe106, but thanks for the review anyway!**

**Snowstep: Yeah it does sound like firestar doesn't it? I will make it different though...at least i can try!**

**Anyway here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors by Erin Hunter...I wish...but it's nice to want things I suppose...**

Dawn launched herself into the forest after the cat, a pretty gray she-cat. "Wait!", she called after the cat. "Maybe this cat can give me some answers, after all I've never seen a cat come so close to my home." But the gray cat gave no indication that she had heard. Dawn was running faster than she had ever run in her life, the desire to solve her mystery giving her the energy she needed.

The mysterious gray she-cat led Dawn through tall pine trees and even across a small river. Soon Dawn stopped running. She was in the middle of a leafy forest and she could no longer see the gray cat.

" Where are you?" she cried out. Silence answered her. Suddenly Dawn realized she could have been led into a trap. " I shouldn't have yelled out like that," she said quietly to herself, "Now who knows what could come and find me out here, lost and alone."

"Yes you really shouldn't be out here all alone." A cat the color of ash walked out from among the bracken. Two others, a female and a male soon followed this cat. The male was a dark tabby, and the female was pale ginger in color. "A cat the color of ash!" she thought. "This must be him!"

"Yes kittypet, what are you doing out here so for from your kitty nest?" asked the tabby, flexing his claws as he spoke.

"Relax Brambleclaw," said the ginger she-cat.

"I just want to find out why this kittypet is trespassing on out territory!" Brambleclaw meowed aggressivly.

"I was chasing a gray cat she-cat that I saw running through the woods. Have any of you seen her? " Dawn meowed; still stiff with fear-she was terrified that they would attack at any moment.

" But why would a tame kitty like you chase a cat you didn't know?" Asked the ash colored cat.

Dawn felt a prickle of anger at the way these cats were referring to her; they hadn't even asked her what her name was!

"Well," Dawn started, " I had a dream, actually I guess it must have been a vision, but there were these two-," The ginger cat interrupted her.

"Wait you had a vision?" Asked the ginger cat. "Firestar has got to here about this! I mean who ever heard of a kittypet having visions, apart from Firestar himself?"

"Sandstorm is right Ashfur, Firestar needs to hear this," Brambleclaw said. Ashfur agreed so Dawn found herself in the middle of the group of cats. She knew she should be worried about what could happen to her, but all she could think about was her vision. If Ashfur was the cat from her dreams, then who was the flame colored cat?

"Well," thought Dawn, "I guess there's only one way to find out."

**A/N: OOO it looks like Dawn found a cat from her vision! But did she? To quote Dawn- "There's only one way to find out!" R&R!!! please! It wasn't as short this time! though it was still short... **


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: Soooo Sorry i took so long to update but i've been preocupied for a while. I haven't really got nuch else to say except enjoy the chapter. oh and BTW i hope i get more than ONE review this time!!! lol Enjoy!**

Dawn was sitting in a dark cave with two cats, Brambleclaw, and who she assumed must be Firestar. He had a pelt that shone like fire, even in the dim light of the cave.

"Who are you?" Firestar's voice pulled Dawn away from her thoughts.

"My name is Dawn," she said nervously.

"How did you come to be in our territory?" Firestar's voice rang through the cave loudly and Dawn tried to pull herself together. "_Come on Dawn, relax, you can't let yourself show them weakness," _she thought to herself.

"Your territory? I didn't realize that forest land belonged to any cat." she said.

"Yes well us forest cats see it differently," said Brambleclaw testily.

"Anyway Dawn, please continue," Firestar meowed.

"Well I was sitting on my fence and I saw a silvery gray cat running through the forest and-" Dawn was cut off as Brambleclaw cut in,

"And you just decided to chase her on a whim?" he asked aggressively. "Firestar for all we know she could be a spy from another clan!"

Now Dawn was really scared; Brambleclaw's tail lashed from side to side as if he couldn't wait to attack her!

"Settle down Brambleclaw, I highly doubt that this cat is a spy," Firestar's calm meow drifted over the other two cats and Brambleclaw relaxed immediately.

"Please continue Dawn, why did you chase that cat into the forest?" Firestar asked.

"Well you see I've been having these really strange dreams lately and-hey why are you stared at me like that?" she mewed. Firestar had been gazing at her with a faraway look in his eyes, but when she spoke to him his gaze returned to normal.

"Sorry Dawn its just that you sound a lot like someone I know. But please, continue," he meowed.

"Well anyway I chased her because it just felt like she might be able to give me some answers," Dawn said.

"Where is your den-or house?" Brambleclaw queried.

"Oh its in the middle of a big pine forest." Dawn replied, wondering why he wanted to know.

"I see, well we can give you an escort home if you like," Firestar offered.

"Well, thanks I guess." Dawn meowed. She was slightly put off that she hadn't been able to tell him more about her dream. Firestar turned to Brambleclaw.

"Leave us." Brambleclaw looked at his leader for a moment and then left the den.

"Now tell me Dawn, what's on your mind?" Firestar mewed. Dawn was amazed, it was like he had read her mind.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me understand this dream I had…." So Dawn told him all about her dream and throughout her explanation Firestar listen intently. But when Dawn finished her story he shook his head. I can tell you little about this dream, except that I think StarClan brought you to ThunderClan for a reason.

"StarClan? ThunderClan? What does that mean?" Dawn asked. Firestar purred with amusement.

"StarClan watch over us from above in the night sky and ThunderClan is this group of cats that you are with now." he explained. There was a silence between them for a moment as Dawn took all of this in and then-

"Firestar, may I join your clan?" Dawn asked.

There was a look of surprise of Firestar's face for a moment which was replaced by a very intense look with emotions that Dawn couldn't quite place. She worried the maybe she had been to bold by asking to join ThunderClan. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all.

"I shall think on it. You should too. Go out into camp and watch the other cats. See for yourself if this is what you truly want." Dawn realized he was right. Was this what she truly wanted?

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! R&R people! please!**


End file.
